Mi pequeño amante
by Kamyu du Verseau
Summary: Un almacen y Hyoga buscando unas bebidas...


MI PEQUEÑO AMANTE - Hola patito- Hyoga se sobresaltó al oír esa voz tras él, había ido al almacén del Olimpus a por una botellas que Shiryu le había pedido. - Hola Ikki- contestó sin mirarle a la cara, le asustaba quedarse a solas con él, de pequeños no habían sido muy buenos amigos- ¿Qué quieres?. Ikki sonrió y con un rápido ademan apago las luces del almacén. Tan solo quedaron las de emergencia. Ven aquí patito- ordenó Hyoga observó con temor al hermano de su mejor amigo. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó sin moverse del sitio; tragó saliva, estaba muy asustado. Ikki comenzó a acercarse al joven lentamente, con mirada fiera a Hyoga le pareció que una pantera quería que él fuese su cena. - I.. kki!- Hyoga caminó hacía atrás intentando escapar, tropezó con la pared. - ¿ Por qué huyes nene?...¡ no voy a hacerte daño! Ikki llegó hasta el chico ruso y apoyó sus manos en la pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio. A Hyoga le recorrió un sudor frío la espina dorsal, era cierto que el fénix le daba bastante... respeto, pero también era cierto que le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho. Apartó la mirada y bajó la cabeza ruborizado. Ikki aprovechó el momento para primero besar y luego lamer el largo cuello del cisne. Hyoga dejó escapar un suave gemido, y por inercia se abrazó a las anchas espaldas de Ikki. Este le levantó la cabeza, colocando su mano en la barbilla del ruso. - Eres un pajarito malo... y tengo que castigarte, pienso seguir besándote hasta que me supliques que pare. Hyoga le miró ruborizado y sonrió. Sus azules ojos chispearon con súbita lujuria - Ikki... te lo suplico... Ikki lo miró, esperando el resto de la frase, si realmente el pequeño cisne le pedía que no siguiera él le haría caso. - Ikki – volvió a susurrar el rubio- sigue besándome Ikki... - las mejillas se le volvieron a sonrojar al decir esto, a Ikki sin embargo le encantó ese rubor. El fénix colocó una de sus manos en la nuca del joven y la otra la dejó en la pared, con lentitud se acercó los carnosos labios del cisne, los cuales mordisqueó y lamió. Hyoga tan solo se dejaba hacer, cerró los ojos. Sus únicos movimientos eran los de sus manos, que recorrían la espalda del fénix en sentido ascendente y descendente. Ikki comenzó a excitarse con los tímidos movimientos de su pequeño amante; recorrió con rapidez los labios carnosos con la lengua y de improviso la metió dentro de la inexplorada boca. Hyoga abrió los ojos tan grandes como los tenía y arqueó el cuerpo al sentir la lengua del fénix jugar con la suya, correspondió a ese ardiente beso. Subió una de sus manos hacía la cabeza de Ikki y enterró sus dedos en la mata de pelo azulado, atrayéndolo mucho mas hacia su cuerpo, pidiendo más... mucho más. Ikki no se hizo de rogar, apartó la mano que reposaba en la pare y la colocó en el cuello de Hyoga, con lentitud fue descendiendo y con un sutil moví emito desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa azul celeste del caballero del cisne. Hyoga dejó escapar un nuevo gemido, y ataco con más voracidad la boca del fénix. Lentamente los botones de la camisa se separaron de sus ojales y con un delicado movimiento de la mano de Ikki, se la bajó por los hombros, el rubio terminó de quitársela dejándola caer al suelo. Y volvió a colocar sus manos donde las tenia, una entre los azulados cabellos, la otra... se aventuró a meterse bajo la camisa tocando esta vez la espalda desnuda. Ikki se separó de la boca de Hyoga y comenzó a besarle con dulces lametones la garganta. Sus manos jugueteaban en el pecho del ruso, en sentido descendente, las colocó en las caderas, justo en el borde del pantalón vaquero. Dejó de recorrer la garganta con su boca y le miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¿ Quieres más Hyoga?- sus alientos se mezclaban. - Por favor... – fue la única respuesta del rubio Ikki deslizó sus manos hacia el botón del vaquero y lo desabrochó, el sonido de la cremallera se fundió con la acelerada respiración del ruso. Le bajó los pantalones con suavidad y colocó una de sus manos sobre el miembro del rubio. - ¿Estas seguro Hyoga?. Volvió a preguntar. Como respuesta recibió un húmedo beso. Ikki comenzó a descender, primero beso la garganta, luego el pecho, se entretuvo humedeciendo los pequeños pezones de su amante y escuchándole decir su nombre entre gemidos, y siguió bajando. Hyoga no entendía muy bien porque estaba pasando todo esto, lo que Ikki le estaba haciendo sentir era demasiado bueno para decirle que parara, que si continuaban así terminarían haciendo algo de lo que luego los dos podrían arrepentirse... pero... las sensaciones eran tan placenteras que pronto se olvido de ello, relajándose. Ikki lamía juguetonamente el ombligo del cisne no quería bajar más porque aun notaba muy tenso el cuerpo de su amante, se contentó con acariciar el juguete del chico a la espera de que este perdiese el miedo. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Hyoga cerró los ojos y se sujeto a unas cajas de cerveza que estaban a su lado. Ikki le bajó la ropa interior con rapidez, para que no se arrepintiera si lo hacía con más delicadeza. Clavó sus oscuros ojos azules en el miembro descubierto, totalmente erecto, el corazón del ruso palpitaba aceleradamente. Ikki se apartó con una mano el cabello de la cara, con la otra sujeto el palpitante juguete del cisne. Se lo introdujo en la boca con rapidez sintiéndolo llegar hasta el fondo de su garganta. Hyoga le sujetó de la cabeza con su mano libre, obligándole con este gesto, si saberlo. , a acelerar su movimiento. Movía la cabeza del fénix hacía delante y hacía atrás sintiendo oleadas de placer que le hacían gemir más alto y más rápido. En la tenue oscuridad Hyoga abrió los ojos y observo el movimiento de Ikki. - ¡ Dioses Ikki!...¡Qué me estas haciendo! El fénix sacó el sabroso juguete de su boca y alzó la vista. - ¿Acaso no te gusta?- preguntó, mientras sin dejar de mirarle daba largos lametones por toda la superficie del hinchado miembro. Hyoga sonrió y sin contestar le dio un suave empujón en la cabeza para que volviese a metersela en la boca, Ikki gimió complacido. Aceleró sus movimientos para conseguir que su joven amante llegase pronto hasta el final, no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Shiryu se preocuparía por la tardanza del ruso y mandaría a alguien a buscarlo. No le importaba que se enterasen de sus preferencias sexuales, pero quizás Hyoga se sintiese incomodo si los encontrasen en esa situación. Lo escuchó gemir mas entrecortadamente, no le podía faltar mucho, colocó sus dos manos alrededor del pene y le comenzó masturbar con rápidos movimientos, sin dejar de chuparlo y lamerlo. Hyoga sintió que no podía más, se aferró con ambas manos a la cabeza de Ikki, y sintió como su caliente líquido se derramaba en la boca de este. El fénix se trago hasta la última gota del divino líquido que su pequeño amante derramó. Se levantó y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Hyoga se ruborizó y aparto la vista, Ikki se echo a reír y se separó de él, cogió uno de los trapos que Shiryu guardaba en el almacén, se limpio los restos de los labios y luego con delicadeza limpio al cisne. Se agachó y recogió la camisa del suelo, no se había manchado, se la tendió - Vístete... o cojeras frío- sonrió ante la idea, el cisne nunca tendría frío, era de puro hielo. - Gra... gracias Ikki cogió las botellas que Shiryu había pedido y se dirigió a la puerta. Hyoga terminó de vestirse y miró hacía él. Ikki se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió. - Supongo que después de esto, sabrás que solo eres para mí- le guiño el ojo y salió al bar. Hyoga sonrió, y respiro hondo. No había sido uno más para Ikki. Salió del almacén y cerro la puerta con lentitud, se dirigió a la barra, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios  
  
FIN  
  
Olimpus: el bar que los caballeros de bronce se han montado para su ratos libres  
  
yuemoonjuezhotmail.com 


End file.
